A method of this kind is known from Japanese Published Patent Application No. 61-19,805. Although this publication teaches an increase in the spinning speed in wet-spinning methods to approximately a maximum of 1500 m/min, the quality requirements which must be imposed on textile threads are not met. Thus, the "dry stretch" at a spinning speed of 1500 m/min is only 10%.